imdbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Emily Rose
NAME: Emily Rose AGE: 17 GENDER: Female LOOKS: PERSONALITY: Emily is considered as a bit selfish and self-centred girl but only when it comes to stuff she knows she's good at, such as cheerleading and dancing. People then consider her as arrogant, that she thinks she's better then others but she will only say that out loud when she feels and knows she is indeed better at it. Because she loves to hear how great her skills are at certain things, she often is around more 'mellow' girls who sort of look up to her. Emily is however great for teamwork and is good at keeping things a secret. She doesn't stick her nose into things she doesn't belong in and cares a lot for her friends. She doesn't speak that out loud, but tries on subtle ways to let them know she actually needs them to feel a lot happier. LIKES: LIKES: Cheerleading, dancing (especially Latin), her boyfriend and making out with him, her long legs, high-heeled shoes, shopping, silver jewellery, tropical-flavoured lipgloss and lipbalm, she keeps on putting it on her lips. DISLIKES: The colour green (it just makes her sick), fat food (she finds it having no taste and it only makes her fat), dry lips, very strong herbals, ballerina shoes (she feels like she’s walking barefoot on those) and leggings sticking 9 inches above the foot – she thinks it looks ugly as hell. She’s not a fan of chocolate since it affects her skin easily. STRENGTHS: Very flexible and has strong legs from cheerleading and dancing, works well in a team, good at standing up for herself, can treat minor injuries, cooking & cleaning. WEAKNESS: Self-centred, selfish, not extremely open for personal issues or seems not extremely caring for others, spoiled, not tough or a lot of upper body strength. FEARS: Becoming fat, getting achne, spiders, snakes, bears, big dogs. RELATIONSHIPS: Friends with the cheerleaders and dating Ida. FAMILY: Mom and Dad who are rich and having a very well paid job. One older and two younger sisters. BIO: Emily grew up in a pretty rich family with three sisters, one older and two younger. She has always been girly and loves to dress and act like it. She and her sisters have a very close bond and because of the many women in the house, the household is always filled with chit-chatting. Emily has had a quite peaceful childhood but sometimes missed a more 'tough' person around her to teach her how to take care of herself since her father was always working. Because her mother was alone with 4 girls, she has learnt how to cook and clean well and fast and is also pretty good with treating minor injuries such as bruises and scratches. Emily's arrogant side however gets her into fights a lot and sometimes, her status of being friends or not with __ changes during the day. But even though she's proud, if Emily realizes she has been wrong she will admit it. She however won't when she can't see why someone's mad at her. GAMEPLAY: Emily definitely doesn't want to die and so she will fight back whenever she feels threatened and in fear, she wouldn't hesitate to confront someone trying to sneak up upon her. She works in a team but only if she can boss those people around. She doesn't believe in an alternate way out or everyone yelling at each other to team up and just form one happy and big alliance. She'd rather stick to just two others and wouldn't want to be responsible for any more. She doesn't believe in keeping someone injured alive and doesn't expect others to do the same for her. GAMEPLAY: She doesn't want to die and doesn't believe in big alliances or an alternate way out. She wouldn't kill in cold blood but would shove a lot of kills off as "I did what I had to." She can handle a team if it's not too many people.